Alter egos
An alter ego is described as a second selfalter ego - definition by The Free Dictionary Retrieved August 23, 2012., which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality.Wikipedia: Alter ego Retrieved August 23, 2012. Alter egos are used by numerous performing artists who use stage or screen personae both to entertain audiences and to explore new identities for themselves but usually, people who have been deprived or who haven't been able to do what they always wanted to do in life have an alter ego.Alter Ego Definition - HealthGuidance Retrieved August 23, 2012. Onika Tanya Maraj has created alter egos by different manners. The alter ego Cookie was created because of her parents constant fights and argumentsNicki Minaj, the Rapper With a Crush on Meryl Streep - New York Magazine Retrieved August 23, 2012., and, on the other side, she created alter egos like Rosa or Nicole for entertainment purpose.YouTube video: Nicki Interview on Lopez Tonight Retrieved August 23, 2012. "Nicki Minaj" was originally an alter ego of Maraj but was later used as her stage name. In today music, alter egos has been more frequently used by artists. Both Lady Gaga and Beyonce have created their alter egos "Jo Calderon" and "Sasha Fierce," respectively. Minaj alter egos have more persona's characteristics than alter ego's characteristics but Minaj herself has stated that she call them her alter egos.Chelsea Lately: Nicki Minaj Retrieved July 1, 2013. List of alter egos The following is a list of alter egos created by Nicki Minaj for personal, creative or entertainment reasons: Unconfirmed/Unofficial alter egos In various occasions Minaj have called herself by many different names leading to fan's speculate of more alter egos, however, those have not been confirmed by Minaj as her alter egos or simply they do not have enough information to be classified as alter egos. The following is a list of unconfirmed or unofficial alter egos of Nicki Minaj: *'The Bride of Blackenstein': character of Minaj created for an episode of Saturday Night Live, who acted like a complainant wife.Video: Lol: "The Bride Of Blackenstein" Saturday Night Live Comedy Skit Starring Nicki Minaj! "That Booty Is A Masterpiece" Retrieved July 2, 2013. Some fans catalog her as an alter ego. *'Da Kid': Minaj sometimes change her tone when saying "Da Kid" but it could probably just be nickname like "Nicki Minaj."Twitter: Zzzaamn zzzaddy da kid aint neva lef! :p > RT @itsOoneySwain: Damnnnnnnn, it sound like mixtape @NickiMinaj on "Roman Reloaded" Retrieved July 2, 2013.Twitter: Whenever I say Harajuku Barbie they erupt. Its like...I can't take it. Jamaica, Queens to Tokyo yo...like da kid been shoutin dem out 4ever! Retrieved July 2, 2013. *'Dr. Minaj': for the music video of "Out of My Mind," Minaj created a character for the video called "Dr. Minaj" who falls in love with her patient B.o.B. *'Hannah Montana': referring to herself as "Hannah Montana," Minaj could mean various things: like Miley Cyrus had Hannah Montana, she have alter egos or she is a super star like Montana.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Here and There (Girl You Bad) Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – I Get Crazy Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013.Rap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Easy Lyrics Retrieved July 2, 2013. *'Sexy Chocolate': Minaj said on her twitter that her stripper name is "Sexy Chocolate."Twitter: Sexy Chocolate > RT @sexyshybarbie: @NICKIMINAJ wuts ya stripper name? Retrieved July 2, 2013. Nothing else is known about her. *'Super Snatch': for the Beam Me Up Scotty photo shoot, Minaj said that she was dress up like "Super Snatch" and said that she is "coming soon" before saying "the fastest boss in the business."YouTube: Nicki Minaj- Come Up Magazine Photoshoot & Hood Affairs Interview Retrieved September 7, 2013. References }} Category:Alter egos